Naniwa no Gekka
by ruji
Summary: Some things just have to be said. *BL. TezukaFuji. Slight spoilers for Nationals Arc semi-finals match and the Prince of Naniwa episodes. One-shot.*


Pairing/Fandom: Tezuka Kunimitsu & Fuji Syusuke/Prince of Tennis  
Title:** Naniwa no Gekka  
**Author: ruji  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned.  
Warning: Spoilers for Nationals Arc semi-finals and The Prince of Naniwa episode.

**

* * *

**

.

**Naniwa no Gekka**

.**  
**

"Found ya~!" Eiji called out with a wide grin.

"Even though you told us not to help them, but you just couldn't stay away, could you?" Oishi and Fuji smiled.

Tezuka turned to see Inui and Kawamura with them as well. It seemed there was no way he could hide from them, not after three years spent together in sweat and tears.

"I see your team is here. I shan't bother you guys then. See ya'll around." Shiraishi muttered with a quick wave, then shoving his hands into his pockets as he turned and walked away.

"We should head back too. They'll know what to do." The Seigaku captain said, taking one last glance at the sophomores, before turning his gaze to the seniors.

"Hoi hoi! Tomorrow's matches will be interesting nya!" Eiji muttered excitedly, hooking his arms on to Oishi and Fuji's shoulders as they turned to head back.

"Fuji." Tezuka called out. The tensai stopped and turned his head to look back at Tezuka, only to be answered by a silent gaze.

"Come on, let's go back first. Come on, Eiji." Oishi murmured, understanding that Tezuka wanted a private chat with Fuji. The redhead reluctantly let go of Fuji, incredibly curious to know what Tezuka was going to say to Fuji.

.

When the others were out of hearing range, Fuji then stepped up closer to Tezuka.

"Is it about Shiraishi?" he asked with a light tilt of his head. He was curious as to why Shiraishi was with Tezuka too.

"He's interested in you." Tezuka said, straight to the point.

"I know. You jealous?" Fuji asked with an amused grin.

Tezuka was silent for awhile, just staring at Fuji.

"… yes, I'm jealous. I've been jealous since your match with him at the Nationals."

"Maa… how nice of you to be so honest, Tezuka." Fuji chuckled.

"Stop gloating." Tezuka muttered with a scowl on his face.

"Why… are you jealous that I lost to someone in singles, other than you?" Fuji asked, moving closer to Tezuka.

"Hecatonchires no Monban…" Tezuka mumbled, turning away knowing that a blush was rising to his cheeks.

Fuji stared at Tezuka with open eyes, not expecting that coming from the other. He pushed Tezuka behind the tree, into the shadows where no one would see them. It turned him on so much that Tezuka was jealous because he didn't get to see his fifth counter before Shiraishi did. He couldn't hold back the urge to push Tezuka against the tree and lean up to claim the captain's lips in a fervent kiss. Tezuka rested his hands on Fuji's waist, pulling the lithe male closer. It felt comforting to have Fuji close to him, knowing that Fuji was with him and not somebody else.

"I hate training camps like this…" he whispered against Fuji's lips.

Fuji chuckled softly, "But you're the one who planned it, Buchou."

"It's frustrating when we are so close, yet so far away." It was such a rare chance that they could travel away from home together, but they were also in the company of the rest of the team. Not to mention their futons were placed next to each other, but they could not do anything more than greet each other goodnight.

"You know… I'm starting to consider getting you jealous more often. You say such sweet things when you're jealous…" he teased.

"Don't do that." The captain warned, glaring down at his cheeky boyfriend.

"What did Shiraishi say to you?" Fuji asked with a curious grin.

"He asked if I thought you were cute." Tezuka said blandly.

"And?" Fuji chuckled, very amused.

"He said he initially thought you would be difficult to get along with, but he had a good time showing you around this time."

"Hn~ and from that you could tell that he likes me?" Fuji asked.

"It's obvious. And I think he has an inkling that we're together."

"Have you improved that much, or were you just purely dense in the past?" Fuji asked with a chuckle. Tezuka glared at Fuji, which only made him more gleeful.

"It took you one year to realize that I had feelings for you, and another year to discover that you felt the same towards me… it almost drove me crazy waiting for you." Fuji complained with a small pout.

"Now that I know… I'm not going to let go." Tezuka said softly, leaning down to kiss the pout away.

Fuji tilted his head and leaned up to return the kiss, his hands clutching on to Tezuka's uniform shirt for leverage. They stayed that way, indulging in a few private moments as the moon watched over them.

.

"You can hide… but not from the bible." Shiraishi muttered to himself with a grin. As much as his eyes wished to linger on the honey-haired beauty, his pride and principles told him to look away and keep off someone else's property.

"_Good luck, Tezuka… I'll be waiting to pick him up if you ever drop him."_

_.  
_

-end-

* * *

Fic Tidbits:

Naniwa no Gekka (浪速の月下) – Meaning "Under the moonlight of Naniwa". Naniwa is the former name of Osaka, Japan.

Hecatonchires no Monban – Also known as the "Gate-keeper of Hecatonchires", Fuji's fifth counter. First seen in the Nationals semi-finals match against Shiraishi.

[A/N: I just watched the Prince of Naniwa episodes recently, and I just couldn't help but wonder why Shiraishi was there with Tezuka. It had to be some kind of love confrontation! XD Thanks for reading, and as always comments are much loved~^^]


End file.
